Kingdom Hearts III  Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace
by The Urban ButtMonkey
Summary: so im writing this now. i want r&r on this one. i want worlds you want to see and such. basically xemnas really isnt dead and now he is going to realize his dream of mastering kingdom hearts. i have an original world and character that'll be a major part.
1. your gonna go far kid

kingdom hearts III

_rise and fall, rage and grace._

chapter 1

Your gonna go far kid.

so i had started a KH3 story under another name on this sight but i gave up but now im back. i really put alot of thinking into the story line. yes the sub-title is named arter an offspring album (they are a band if you dont know) and the first chapter was named after one of the offsprings songs. they both seemed to fit so perfectly into the spot so they are there. rise and fall rage and grace perfectly fits kingdom hearts in every way. just so you know i am killing a bunch of people but, alot of them get a second chance at life in the end. the two parts of the sub-title represent light and dark. im not going to tell you what part goes to what. there will be sex in this story and i will not be doing those parts. my friend has an account on here and i will give him full credit for those parts. i know i have mant stories going at once but i will manage. i may let my friend have one. this first part will focus on kiari and her other talking about how much they love sora (and roxas). i know it seems gay but it gives the plot a bit more depth. *takes deep breath* here we go. come on urban buttmonkey ol' buddy dont me down.

**disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts disney or pixar. i will only do this 3 times in this story so memorize it people.**

kiari gazed at the stars. she wondered how many of those stars were other worlds. sora had gotten to see all of the worlds wile she was left behind. sora... she smiled at his name. destiny drew them together. she knew sora would never leave her no matter what. "what ya thinking about?" namine asked. "huh wha?" kiari said looking at her other. "thinking about sora again." namine said as more of a statement than a question. namine began to think of roxas. she shuddered as she pictured him in her mind. so beautiful... namine's thoughts trailed off. kiari sat up and summoned her keyblade. riku had given it to her so she could help sora and his friends. no matter how much she tried she couldnt get sora out of her mind. "kiari" namine ask. "do you think sora and roxas would ever leave us?" kiari didn't know how to anser this question. latly she had been having wird dreams. the one thing they all had in common was that sora ended up dead or leaving kiari to be killed to save himself. they seemed so real yet so fake. "i really don't know..." kiari finally said. namine felt afraid after hearing that. she couldn't lose roxas. he meant sooooo much to her, he was everything. she sat staring into the distance trying to tell herself that she would be fine.

a man in black sat staring into a crystal ball at kiari and namine. finally he knew how to stop the keyblades from uniting against him. without sora... there were endless possibilities for what he could do. kingdom hearts would be his at last. the organization had been his pawn, his way of finding the weak point and, at long last he had. the clone of himself had played its role far too well but in the end it had been destroyed. "master xemnas sir..." a little man said bowing to the cloaked man. "it is ready to kill anyone." an evil smile grew across xemnas' face. this was it. his revenge his destiny. "i will oversee it myself." he said at last as he got up and walked into the portal of darkness.

the king had decided to stay a few days with sora and his friends in there home. sora was really excited about the surprise party they had planed for kiari. it had every thing. he became lost in his own mind. riku saw him sitting with his mind else where and took advantage of it. he picked up a rock and chucked it at him. it hit him between his eyes. "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" sora yelled. everyone burst into just shruged it off but kept his gaurd up for a repeat attack but, it did not come. when he finally opened his eyes he relised he had fallen asleep on his stool. he looked at the clock. it was just after seven. he looked at the horizon but the sun was no where to be found. sora frowned. just his luck. the one day it didn't need to rain it did. he began to make a plan. he slipped on his clothes and went first to wakka and then to riku. the tree of them went to the island market and spent all the munny they had on elegant tarps and rods to make a giant tent out of. once on the beach they didn't talk much but worked until they had built the best 1000 munny tent they could. it was giant but lacked light inside. "i got more munny." wakka admited at last. "man you always were a cheap." riku said. the three went back to the market and got lights. "ummm well it isnt exactly christmas but they will have to do." sora said. riku went to go get the others that haddnt already slipped out. he and wakka met the king, donald, goofy, auqa, ven, and even terra at the tent. "so what do you guys think?" sora ask as he finished the lights. they all looked and agreed for 1200 munny you couldn't beat it. finally sora thought. i will get to show her how much i really care. out of the corner of his eye sora saw riku and kiari coming over the hill. suddenly roxas separated from sora. "you need ya head clear mate." roxas said and he turned and went over to namine.


	2. Rain When I Die

chapter 2

Rain When I Die

so this chapter is where the first death happens. my charactor that i came up with will make mysterious apperances.

after 15 minets of crying from kiari the party finally began. sora was hesitant to dance with kiari but finally after a kick from roxas he went. he was pink in the face but he knew he had to do it. the queen had shown up and even minnie. everyone was having fun. the mood was perfect...for disaster. all at once in the middle of giving kiari her gifts nobodies appeared attcking everyone in sight. before sora could react he was hit hard from behind. he went through the tarp wall and onto the wet beach. he couldn't breath. he couldn't move. he willed himself to turn over. he sew kiari being held by a man in black. sora jumped up and charged at him. he was stopped short by another person in black. he was hit again and landed in the same spot as before. he got up again and went for the one who hit him. sora slashed wildly at the man but he just steped aside. finally the man had enough and unleashed a powerful combo on sora. he hit the ground and went numb. he couldnt feel anything. the man holding kiari wispered in her ear "you will watch this." kiari tryed to break free but the man just held tighter. she couldn't breath, she was lept forward to try and stop the man. he again was stopped by the other. finally the one holding kiari took off his hood. sora's heart stopped. when he saw xemnas he noticed something. he looked down and saw a deep cut in his side. "how?" sora ask. the only ansew he got was the other hooded man stabbing him in his heart. kiari went numb. all her will left her. xemnas released her and she fell to her knees. "retreat." xemnas said to his partner and they both dissappered into darkness. kiari had crawled her way to sora. "sora please you cant leave me." kiari sobbed. the king had witnessed the entire thing. he was on his knees and had his head bowed. riku refused to belive anything he was seeing. kiari screamed into the wind. everything she lived for had just been taken from her. she had nothing left. namine fell to her knees. "whats wrong!" roxas ask looking concerned. "her pain is mine as well." namine said. "we cant leave her in this we have to move her inside." roxas agreed and he and goofy helped move sora's body inside the tent. there. the rest of the group sat in silence. riku had some how managed to obtain a large bottle of crown royal. they sat in a circle and passed it around. by this time the king was passed out from the drink. riku was almost with him and donald seemed normal even after 17 shots. they sat insilence until one by one they fell into and uneasy sleep.

"so much death so little time" a beautiful woman said wile she gazed into her mystic fountain. "so many hearts and only this one is pure enough to be used." she gazed at sora's heart. "but what if the remaining keyblades cant stop him?" she ask herself. the woman shook her head and droped a drop of blood into her fountain. from within rose sora's body. "you must learn to use the power that no one else could." she said to his body. she quickly went to work on her new plan. if it worked... darkness would fall and all worlds would be saved from the fate some many had already faced. she was sure he would be the one to master light.

the morning came very slowly. the rain from the night before had finally moved out and the ocean sat still like a sheet of glass. the king gazed off at the sun rise. he felt weak. without sora and his keyblade they couldn't stop xemnas. kingdom hearts could only be sealed by all the keyblades. kingdom hearts... the king began to think very hard. what if THEY could open the door to kingdom hearts and get sora's heart back. his heart could revive anyone with its pureness. so he didn't see why it couldn't revive its owner. "oh what a plan ol' buddy, just use the wepon of the enemy" some one behind him said. he turned to face a copy of himself. "wha?" he said and tried to hit it with his keyblade. his copy simply blocked with its own keyblade. "hey im you, your me, im just the darkside here." his copy said. "hmmmmmm so your my shadow then." the king said. "bingo yatzee checkmate blackjack you got it." the shadow said. "well let today pass and we will talk more." the king said. the shadow disappered. the king had planned a large funeral for sora today at the castle. he ws still half drunk when he did it so he didn't know what time it was. he decided he would get everyone up and ge to the castle aroung ten. he went to the tent to find riku and most of the others already up. "we need to get ready for the funeral i arranged." the king said. the others all helped take down the tent and put everything away. they all met on the beach at nine. the king had found the largest gummi ship he could. no one spoke during the trip to the castle. they landed in the garden. mickey was the first off the ship. the weather was the worst he had ever seen at the castle ever. the wind blew over one of the bushes. he led everyone to chamber where they could wait for the reception to get set up. everyone from both of sora's adventures had gathered and even jack sparrow had shown up. "im gonna mis the lad." jack said to the king. "we all are going to miss him." the king replyed. he went to find the queen and found her reading a book in the throne room. before he could speak goofy came in and told them the reception was ready. the king took minnies arm and they walked to the funeral together.

the service grew to a close and the people paid their last respects to sora. the king was the last to go. "don't get to comfy being dead sora cause we're coming to get you." the king said. he bowed and went to the queen's side. the coffin was closed and the royal knights slowly lowered sora into his grave. kairi swayed and fainted. she couldn't bare to watch any longer. riku and roxas were able to catch her before she hit the ground. slowly, one by one, everyone filed out and into a room where they could talk about what to do next. jack skellington spoke first "ok so ummm it seems that everything we all did with sora's help was for nothing." he said. "well first off my friend we all need a drink after that ordeal." jack sparrow said from the back. he began to pass out glasses and then, with the help of will, carried a barrel around to fill everyones glass with rum. he stoped at kiari. he reached into a bag and pulled out something he called a sparrow special. after he was finished. he held up his own glass. "to sora, the bravest and perhaps the best man i've ever known." he said and downed his glass. everyone else raised their glass and did the same. "ok fellas we have to draw up some battle plans to combat xemnas." the king said after he was done chugging his rum. "and i would happily offer this castle as the main battle station." "ill offer my castle as well." beast said. "that means we will have a battle station on each side of xemnas's world." goofy said. "ya know goofy you are right, we could nail him from both sides." the king said and gave goofy a thumbs up. disney castle was on the right of xemnas's world and beast's castle was on the left. " i think we should evacuate twilight town." leon said from his corner. "good idea cause we dont want to put antone in harms way." the king said. "ok then, shall we begin this operation?" riku ask. the others nodded. they devided into multiple teams and went off to do there task. this battle wouldn't be easy even if sora was around and now, he wasn't. all hope seemed lost but, little to the knowledge of his friends, sora watched over them like a gaurdian. "when will i be ready to go back?" he ask the woman who had revived him. "soon." was her only anser.

ok i had a few wtf moments in this chapter. i know the thing with sora and the woman is confusing now but i will explain later. i was kinda not in my right mind when i did the first half of this chapter. im thinking of who i want to kill in my next chapter. yes im killing people left and right. again i want worlds people want to see in a KH3 story. told you all i would name my chapters after songs. at the end of this fic sora and kiari are getting laid. it needs to happen. so cya


	3. Creeping Death

chapter 3

Creeping Death

ok so the chapter title says it all. more death. kiari will reach her breaking point in the near future. mabey at the end or i may split it off and have her breakdown in the next chapter. i really want to start the mission of useing kingdom hearts as a wepon against xemnas in this chapter but im not sure if i will get to it yet. in this chapter i think i will introduce a concept that i want to have in this story. go to youtube and look up "carnival of rust" by "poets of the fall." im putting that setting in this story. im going to mabey explain it in this chapter and mabey get to it in the next. i really wish i would get some reveiws but people just wont do it. lets get 'er done!

kiari had slept under the stars in the garden of disney castle. her dreams were disturbing and she had woke up just before riku wouuld have been killed in her dreams. she krept along the halls of disney castle following a scent that felt some how relaxing. she found the source in a small room where roxas and jack skellington sat with a small candel lit between them. "you where right jack this thing just makes everything feel much better" roxas said. "it was originally a drug but me and the good doctor made the great releiving formula without putting the drug in." jack said as he took out another candel. he put out the first one and lit the next. kiari read a label on the candel. _not ready for use. still contains illegal drugs. _it took all of her will not to die laughing. she krept away and got ready for a wird morning breakfast. "dude why is this one so much more relaxing?" roxas ask with a big smile on his face. jack did not reply. roxas looked and he had his mouth wide open. roxas got up and went to see what was wrong. "ohhhhhhhh hell." jack said wile he looked at the label. all roxas could do was laugh. "dude we're high as hell." he finally said. "ok we cant let everyone know we just got high as fuck." jack said and he dug into his bag. he pulled out a bottle that said _instant releif from a high. _jack chugged a bottle and gave roxas one. roxas chugged his and instantly felt his stress come back. the two agreed not to tell anyone and left for breakfast.

jack sparrow and riku had passed out drunk in a court yard no one used anymore. the two of them along with leon and namine had gotten drunk. they had stayed up all night making toast to sora, the keyblade, and everything else they could think of. when riku woke up he saw a small burned down fire so he knew they must have sang some of jacks pirate songs during the night. he woke up the other three. they all four took a drink of rum and headed for breakfast. along the way they noticed chip and dale passed out in a bush. "hey you two." namine said to the gummi engineers. chip fell out of the bush and dale sat up and looked at namine. "uhhhhhhh hi" he squeaked "you two stole some of me rum ehhh." jack said wile he looked at the cups that had been hidden under some grass. "ummmmmm... ok we did cause we are sad just like you guys are." chip squeaked as he rolled over and looked up. "it seems like everyone got wasted last night." leon said when he looked at the royal court yard. donald was upside down in a lage bush. goofy was laid across peter pan in a way that made him look really gay. aladdin was hanging from a pole. leon shook his head "what a bunch of nimrods" he said. king mickey had came out and surveyed the area. "not as bad as i predicted." he said and he bagan to wke them up for breakfast.

it took 30 minutes but finally was at the royal table. they all pretty much had a hangover. beast, simba and hurcules seemed to be the only ones who didn't get fucked up. "ok so everybody take today off cause tomorra we begin out operation." the king said as he finished his plate. everyone agreed. they all made there way to different parts of the castle. "perfect now we can kill them one by one." xemas said with an evil and his creation both traveled into a dark portal torwards the castle. xemnas had decided to make this a personal fight. his first target would be the queen. he appered in the corner of her room. he cretpt up along the wall to where she was ironing a dress. queen minnie heard soething behind her. she frozed in place and began to breath heavily. "hello my queen" xemnas said. before minnie could scream a blade was thrust through her wind pipe. she gasp for air and fell to the ground. xemnas watched as she struggled for air. he turned and went back into the portal. he emerged in between book shelves. he surveyed his surroundings and quickly found his target. namine was looking through the library without even paying much atention to anything else. she felt odd. she grabbed a knife roxas had given her from a pocket in her dress. she was shaking uncontrolably. she turned and swung the knife. xemnas slashed and namine's hand fell to the floor. the second cloaked man had covered namine's mouth before she could scream. xemnas noded and his follower cut namine's throat. she went limp and hit the floor. "and you were one of us..." xemnas said and he walked torwards the royal court yard. once there he crepted up behind diasy and donald. he grabed daisy and his minion grabed donald. they both snapped the necks of their victims. xemnas cut daisy's throat and wrote a measage in her blood on the wall.

_darkness overcomes light. not one heart is pure light. deep down all hearts are dark and scarred. i have figured out how to use kingdom hearts as darkness. i offer you one chance to stay clear of my path or you will be next to suffer the fate of your freiends._

_ your friend, xemnas..._

lol. cue the beggining of mr. crowley by ozzy at the end there. but next chapter i will execute that clone thing that helps xemnas. i just noticed how much of a dick i made it. its like the king of dick moves. the return of _ after his great showdown with his darkness. thats my only hint to who it is. but man am i going to own that clone with him. lol i think i may give him the wepon of his enemy. that would be ownage. if i could make like a movie of the death parts they would be so epic. i cant write suspence or drama type stuff. so im starting the next chapter.


End file.
